plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jam
'Jams '''are background music tracks that play at timed intervals when certain circumstances are triggered. They serve as the environment modifier in Neon Mixtape Tour. Jams can give zombies either an increase or decrease in their speed. Additionally, if a jam that is tied to a certain zombie plays, the zombie in question will be able to utilize their special ability. There are a total of seven jams which consist ballad, punk, pop, rap, metal, 8-bit, and power ballad. Here are the lists of zombies that will behave erratically when a jam is playing. List List of jams Below is a list of jam's corresponding description Ambient audio Related achievement Trivia *If there are no zombies present on the lawn (either when all enemies are neutralized between flag, or temporarily due to Thyme Warp), the jam currently playing will sound muffled. *There is a glitch where whenever a special zombie can use its ability at the end of their corresponding jam, it will perform its ability without any problem even if there's another jam being started playing. Adding by, when the player stuns a special zombie while its jam is about to end, it will still be able to perform its ability after the stunning effect end, even if its corresponding jam has finished. **This will also happen sometimes if a specific jam was interrupted by Boombox Zombie. The zombie that liked the previous jam would still be using its ability. *The rap jam is the only jam that is shared by two zombies, MC Zom-B and Breakdancer Zombie. *The punk jam seems to be a remix of the Big Wave Beach theme during the final wave. *The pop and ballad jams seem to have a remix of sort in a part of the world selection music. *The 8-bit jam seems to be a remix of sort in a part of the ''Plants vs. Zombies main menu music. *Power Ballad is the only jam that can be only played by the zombie that likes it, which is Boombox Zombie. *Since the 4.0.1 update: **the lasers during the synth pop jam have been changed. The visibility of the lasers have been reduced, and they no longer appear at the center of the lawn, but rather at the top part. **the bursting flames during the punk jam have been changed. ***The fire at the top part of the lawn is apparently no longer misplaced. ***The bursting fire coming out at the top fire now appear slower. *The 8-bit and synth pop jams are the only ones that affect the appearance of the actual lawn. *The rap jam was used in the Summer Nights trailer. This was shown before Neon Mixtape Tour was released. *The ballad (regular) jam is in F# minor. **The punk jam is in A major. **The pop jam is in E minor. **The rap jam is in D minor. **The metal jam is in D minor. **The 8-bit jam is in G minor. *Jams return in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, but they serve a different purpose. **They now only play when a Party variant is using its Party Time! ability except for the 8-bit jam which plays when the Computer Scientist gains Crunch Mode. ***Party Rose uses the ballad jam. ***Party Corn uses the metal jam. ***Party Citron uses the rap jam. ***Party Brainz uses the pop jam. ***Party Imp uses the punk jam. ***Computer Scientist uses the 8-bit jam. **The rap jam is also heard in the Impsomnia Quest, but the pitch is higher and sped up, and is only one of two single sections continually looped. *The ballad jam contains remixed parts of the Pool theme from Plants vs. Zombies. *The sound that plays before the rap jam appears to be a stock sound effect, given its use in other media (an example can be found here). *Jams are the only environment modifiers that technically aren't physical. *Power Ballad is the only jam that can be heard in Modern Day, although only in Day 41 and Highway to the Danger Room. *In very high levels of Greatest Hits, there is a bug that after the jam changes, the music will not change but will continue playing until another jam starts (rarely) or continues. Sometimes, the music will completely stop. Specific to the Chinese version *If the player finishes a Neon Mixtape Tour level and then enters another Neon Mixtape Tour level (or the same level), the jam that last played in the previous level will start playing for a short time, before changing to the ballad jam. *If the punk jam plays, zombies can not be slowed down by plants like Snow Pea or Stallia. They will just continue moving at their normal speed. This has been fixed. *The pop jam chills zombies as if it were chilled by ice plants. References What's your favorite jam? Ballad Punk Synth Pop Rap Hair Metal 8-Bit Power Ballad ru:Джем Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version)